Random Pieces
by chel567
Summary: Not a continuous story, but random pieces of things I've written that haven't turned into more or never finished.
1. Lake Day

Tris tosses her phone into her bag before exiting the car. She's determined to have a good time today and not compulsively check her phone - or let her mind wander to the man that's NOT been texting her. Shauna's already exited the driver's side and is grabbing the other things they'd packed from the trunk of the car when Tris stands, pulling the straps of her small bag over her shoulder and heading to grab some of the snacks to help Shauna.

She'd purchased the raffle ticket on a whim, gambling being something she never usually does. It was for a fundraiser though, and she felt the need to be selfless and donate some money. When they pulled her name and told her she'd won the use of the pontoon boat for a day she was beyond surprised but also thrilled. She needed a fun day full of distractions, and her friend Christina knew just what else to add to the outing.

It wasn't that her and Peter were really dating, or that they had any type of commitment to each other. She was 'introduced' to him on snapchat through her friend Susan, claiming that they'd be great for each other. After weeks of regular text message conversations and multiple flirtatious snaps, he suddenly seemed withdrawn, distant, and not as talkative. They hadn't even met yet, so she couldn't really be angry that he was suddenly breaking things off without even really giving her a shot. But for Tris, who always seemed to be alone, the idea of him had warmed a part of her that she wasn't sure was capable of feeling anything anymore.

Christina was arriving with her boyfriend, Will and Tobias, her friend from work and also the man she thought could make Tris smile -and possibly forget about Peter. Zeke and Uriah were coming back into town from visiting their mom a few hours away, so together they'd all mix and mingle just fine on the boat.

Tris already had to check in, sign papers, and get the keys the day before, so they just needed to make their way to the dock, load up, and they could leave as soon as Uriah and Zeke arrived. They were bringing the alcohol, after all.

"I know you've been bummed, Tris," Shauna starts hesitantly, "But I think you'll have a lot of fun today."

Shrugging, Tris smiles. "I'm trying." Secretly, she felt so pathetic for being let down about the situation with Peter. Had she really thought that being introduced to guy who lived 5 hours away was reasonable? It was a foolish decision to start talking to him in the first place, and as usual, she never should have believed anything he said to her.

It wasn't that she was particularly upset over him, but more the situation in general. It always seemed that everyone had someone except her, and that she was destined to be alone. Without a doubt.

When they reach the dock Christina, Will, and Tobias are already waiting, stating they'd only arrived a few minutes earlier. Behind her sunglasses Tris shyly checks out Tobias, not failing to notice that he's handsome in his own, unique way. She knew he was tall; his large frame towering over at her as she hears Christina introducing him to Shauna, and then her. He's friendly to both of them, but she notices the way his eyes linger on her a bit longer. She can guarantee that Christina had told him that she was setting them up.

It was something Christina had been talking about for months, but Tris was never really into. It was always awkward, being set up with someone, and she felt so much pressure to impress them. She knew Tobias was good looking and, according to Christina, a genuinely nice person and fun loving guy. But Susan had said a lot of great things about Peter also, and not all of them ended up being true.

They share small talk and jokes as they get on the boat, receiving messages from Zeke and Uriah that they've also arrived and are carrying their things to the dock as well. The women are surprised when they see them pulling two large coolers behind them, along with a bag slung over Zeke's shoulder. They'd put the brothers in charge of drinks and it appears they took the job very seriously.

"What?" they exclaim in unison at the gaping mouth on Shauna.

"We're prepared," Uriah says as he opens up the cooler to display the variety of beer and alcohol bottles inside.

Zeke waves her off, shooting her a relaxed smile. "You said you wanted this to be a good day, right? Relax…get distracted…have a good time?"

"Well, I'm in!" Tobias says from behind them, standing from the seat he was leaning back in. He reaches forward to shake hands with Zeke and Uriah, who've already met him.

"See!" Zeke exclaims, his desire to spend the day apparent, as well as his satisfaction at having people in agreeance. "Let's go!"

The weather for the day is perfect; they couldn't have asked for it to get any better. The sun is hot, but a light breeze is provided at perfect intervals, giving them a small break from the heat but still keeping them comfortable. The water on the lake is still cold, but they all know they'll eventually get in when the sweat and sun get to be too much.

It's been a carefree day, staying away from stress free topics during discussion. Tris posts a quick video on her snapchat account of the boat and the water, knowing that Peter will check it later but trying not to care.

It's after a casual, laid back lunch that she refills her cup for the second time. Feeling more stable with sustenance in her stomach she generously pours the amber colored liquor into her cup, seeking a buzz that will give her the right amount of numbness.

"Care to share?" Tobias asks as he slowly approaches her.

She finishes her pour and extends the bottle to his red cup. "Yeah, of course." She pours a generous amount before withdrawing her arm and the bottle. As she caps it she hears Tobias next to her.

"Pepsi ok?" he asks, pouring from the two liter into his cup and glancing up at Tris for confirmation.

She nods eagerly. "Yeah, thanks."

"It's really cool that you won this," he says with a glance around the boat. "Thanks for inviting me out."

She chuckles to herself. "Yeah, I have terrible luck. I'm not sure how my name was called."

Tobias leans back against the side of the boat next to her, clearly intent on keeping this conversation going. "Sounds like you deserve it, though. Christina told me you've had a stressful time lately."

Silently, she chastises Christina for telling him that. She hates appearing so negatively, like there's always something wrong. Unfortunately lately, it seemed like there really had been between work, her apartment, her fight with her mother. And as embarrassed as she was to admit it, Peter had added a little bit of positivity to her life with his charming words, clever sense of humor, and generous compliments. That ended as quickly as it started.

"Yeah, it's been rough at work with the end of the fiscal year," she deflects. "I've hardly had any time to do anything, so today is a welcomed break."

She tugs at her swimsuit strap under the romper she's wearing. Knowing they'll get in the water eventually, she had selected her conservative one piece that she thought was sexy but provided enough coverage for her to feel comfortable in the meantime.

Tobias continues the conversation, clearly trying to get to know her better without the usual awkward bath and forth banter. The conversation is light in a way that Tris is unused to, his sense of humor and casual social skills surprising to her. It's clear to her why Christina had become friends with him at work and also, as she had explained, why he was so popular in the work place.

They're pulled back into the group eventually, snacking and relaxing while Tobias is comfortably seated next to her, repeatedly making her throw her head back in laughter and also sharing several hushed chuckles as he pokes fun at Uriah.

Suddenly the water looks enticing, but Tobias clearly reads her thoughts as he stands first, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"I'm hot as hell," he says nonchalantly, moving towards the small platform at the front of the boat.

Tris only hesitates briefly before pushing the romper down her shoulders. "Wait," she says softly, and Tobias turns around with a twinkle in his eye, as if he was hoping for her to follow. She kicks it off and reaches out for him as he extends his hand, offering her balance as he pulls her up next to him.

It's a strange feeling for Tris as she looks up at him from where they stand on the small portion of the boat. "Are we really about to jump in?" she asks, the boat sending her off balance for a moment, causing her to brace onto Tobias.

"Yeah," he says softly with a half-smile, causing her insides to tingle slightly. "We are."

From behind them, Christina slyly slips Tris's phone out of her bag, tapping the passcode to unlock it. She opens up her snap chat, pulling Shauna towards her in the forward facing camera.

"We're on a boat!" She yells excitedly, then spans the camera towards all of her friends, who cheer and smile, stopping briefly at Tris and Tobias standing together. "And," she says as she turns the camera back to her and Shauna, "we are hacking Tris's snapchat!"

She uploads the video to Tris's story, watching Tris and Tobias jump into the water hand in hand from beside them. It's a new type of moment for Tris, throwing caution to the wind and letting lose in a way she hasn't for years.

"Shit!" Tris yells at the temperature of the water, wiping away the droplets that have formed on her face.

Tobias laughs beside her, Christina watches the way he moves towards her in the water. "Do you want to get out?" he says, slightly concerned.

Glancing over at her friends, Tris notices the way Christina's eyes are intently on the two of them. She knows Christina is hoping to help her be happy. After all, she has been the person Tris has leaned on for quite some time.

"Maybe…for a bit." She softly responds, and Tobias nods.

"A few more drinks and we won't even feel it," he says, slyly admitting that the cold was too intense for him as well.

They swim towards the boat, Tris eagerly pulling herself up the stairs and opening the small door, Tobias waiting behind her. As she wraps a towel around her waist, she can hear his voice from behind her.

"Cold as fuck!" he says to Zeke in response of whatever question Zeke was asking. "It felt good, but I think we're both a little shocked from the temp."

She turns her head slightly to see Tobias waiting for confirmation and she smiles. "Maybe the weak one is," she teasingly says.

Feigning offense, Tobias laughs at her. "We'll see how much you like it when I toss you back in later."

Tris squeezes her hair out over the side of the boat as her mouth gapes open. "You wouldn't dare."

Only offering a shrug in response, Tobias reaches for their red cups from where they left them before jumping in the water. He questioningly holds hers up in offer of a refill, and she nods appreciatively.

They're all back in their seats as Christina animatedly tells the story about Will meeting her parents. Tris had already heard it, but she still enjoyed it the second time, laughing at the images that were conjured up over Will frantically trying to impress Christina's family.

Zeke moves on to talk about Uriah's embarrassment with his own mother, and Uriah deflects the situation by offering up a round of shots, which Tris and Tobias both partake it.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks with concern as he observes Tris's small frame. "I've been keeping up with you… and I'm not exactly sober anymore."

He's right, she's not sober, but she waves him off. "I'm fine, just buzzed." It's the truth, as the food had weighed down her alcohol and sobered her up considerably from earlier in the day.

"Want to hop back in the water?" he asks her mischievously.

"No!" She exclaims. "I need a few more drinks in me."

Tobias nods understandingly. "I probably do, too."

And Uriah, overhearing this, urges them to do a few more shots. The casual banter and humor between Tris and Tobias is apparent to everyone the boat, knowing that Tris isn't nearly as easy going with people as she has been in the past few hours. It's when Tobias pulls her towards the water for the second time that they notice the way her eyes meet his, searching soulfully for something else inside of him. He responds with a genuine smile and hopefulness that Christina immediately notices.

She pulls out Tris's phone and opens it just in time to take a picture of them jumping into the water together for the second time that day.

Tobias moves towards her when they've both come up from underwater, hesitant to reach out for her, when he hears a voice.

"Tobias!" He turns quickly towards a nearby boat finding his friends raising their hands to get his attention.

He waves in return, then turns back to Tris. "Come on," he says to her, urging her to come with him in the short swim over.

Meanwhile, Christina continues to record and post short videos of the two of them, starting with them swimming over and boarding the boat of Tobias's friends. Tobias gets on first, and then turns to help Tris on. From where she sits, she can see Tobias put his hand on Tris's back as he introduces her to two men that had called his name. There's already bottles and beverages open, so she isn't surprised when she sees them pass Tris and Tobias each a cup, presumably full.

'Just two wild kids on a boat!' she types as a caption to one of the videos, sharing it to Tris's story. Then she taps the phone, checking on the views and notices that Peter has been looking at all of the snaps she's uploaded. _Good._

"Christina, you should really stay out of it," Will warns from behind her, but she can only shake her head in response.

"I just want it to get rubbed in Peter's face that she's having a good time. I know he's still checking her snapchat." She taps on Tris's phone again for further confirmation that Peter is checking it regularly, and he is. He's already viewed the last video she posted.

Will just mumbles to himself about how ruthless Christina can be, but she shrugs in response. No one's going to hurt her best friend and get away unscathed.


	2. Quarantine

**Joining the party with a little quarantine romance...**

* * *

"Yeah, those numbers sound good."

Tobias's voice drifted out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, where Tris was finalizing the report she'd been working on with a few final clicks of her computer mouse. She glanced at the clock, grateful that her work day was officially over, and stretched her arms above her head. The temporary office set up at the dining room table wasn't ideal, but they only had one desk in their bedroom. The two of them had tried to share it, but between conflicting meeting schedules and misplaced papers, Tris had almost lost her mind.

She'd been the one to willingly retreat to the dining room, as it allowed her a little more space and better lighting for her meetings. Tobias had been content to remain at the smaller space and darker room, his business buddies not seeming to care what kind of lighting any of them had for their calls. In fact, more often than not, Tobias would click the video off so Tris could change her clothes or he could shovel some lunch in his mouth without looking like a Neanderthal. And often times, she heard him hitting the mute button and groaning in between calls with some of his less preferred customers and business partners.

The COVID-19 quarantine had caught them by surprise, as they hadn't assumed things would change so drastically. Tobias continued to work his job at the local mill, rotating his shifts, 4 days a week, and doing his best to continue with his own business. Tris's diagnostic office went strictly virtual, and she continued to work as much as possible. The first couple of weeks they'd spent stressed and irritated. Tobias, trying to balance his two jobs in a new way, was also worried about contracting the virus – and bringing it home to Tris. On the other hand, Tris tried to give Tobias the rest he needed and space to work, but she craved his company now more than usual. Being home alone was isolating, and she had a hard time cutting her social interactions down so drastically.

She wandered into their bedroom, noticing that Tobias's screen was filled with just four familiar faces – his two employees and another local business they worked with.

"I wanted to bring up an idea I had," she could hear Zeke start with, and knew that this would be a long conversation. Zeke always had unique and extravagant ideas that often left Tobias in laughter or a deep eye roll. She watched Tobias lean back in his chair and put his arms above his head as he turned his head her way in a full grin.

He reached forward to hit the mute button. "Hey baby," he said, giving her an appreciative smile. "You need anything?"

Tris couldn't help the dirty answers that flitted through her mind. "Maybe," she said softly.

She moved toward him, careful to stay behind the computer so no one would know what she was doing. She came down to her knees when she reached him, and Tobias eyed her suspiciously.

"Make sure this isn't on video," she whispered as she reached for the band of his sweatpants.

Tobias reached forward to adjust the top of his laptop, not wanting anyone to be suspicious of why his video was cutting out right now. Then he adjusted in his seat so Tris could work the rest of his pants down.

He knew what was coming. He knew they'd been struggling to navigate the new normal that quarantine had brought on, and that Tris especially was lonely. When his co-workers had started testing positive, he'd spent a week sleeping on the couch to maintain distance from Tris in an effort to keep her safe. Despite his good intentions, it had just made Tris feel worse, and eventually he'd stopped worrying about protecting her so that he could be there for her in every way she needed.

She licked up his penis and glanced at the look Tobias was maintaining for the sake of the video call. His jaw was clenched, and she loved seeing him struggling to maintain composure. She took him in her mouth, sucking all the way down, and slowly came back up. She noticed the way his knuckles tightened on the arm of the chair. He moved one hand to the back of her head, fisting her hair the way they both liked.

Knowing exactly how he liked it, Tris moved her mouth up and down him. Tobias double checked that his microphone was still muted, and let out a low groan. "Fuck, baby," he said as he ran a hand over his jaw.

"You agree with us that his idea is totally nuts, right Tobias?" Will's voice interrupted their thoughts and Tobias fumbled to quickly unmute himself to respond.

"Always is," he mustered up, right as Tris pulled him to the back of her throat. He fumbled again, muting the video and simultaneously pulling Tris's head away from him. He reached again, turning his camera off.

He pulled Tris up off the floor and hastily pulled down her pants.

"Tobias, do you have those sales numbers?" they heard Will ask, and both groaned. They'd already been on this call for an hour, and he'd been hoping it would be wrapping up even before Tris came in the room.

"Yeah, give me a second to find the paper. You know, Tris always comes in here and moves my shit around." Quickly, he hit the mute button again.

Tris was already arguing his claim. "I didn't move-"

"I said that for an excuse," he said as he yanked her hips back to him. She fumbled to find the arm rests, but then held on and sank down on him in one motion. Sighing, she tipped her head back and Tobias took the opportunity to whisper in her ear. "Stay right here."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said with another breathy sigh, and Tobias reached forward to unmute his mic.

"Sorry guys," he said before he started to recite some figures.

"Why's your video off?" Zeke interrupted.

"Tris is a little busy in here…changing and… girl stuff." Tris couldn't help but take that comment as an opportunity to push her hips back into him a little bit, hitting a heavenly spot inside her.

He continued talking, shooting off the numbers Zeke had asked for, trying to pay more attention to their questions than the amazing way Tris's pussy felt around him.

Tris wasn't spending any time sparing distractions, though. She peeled her shirt off, tossing it to the side and revealing a lacy bra that Tobias had forgotten she'd even owned. His fingers danced around to the front to cup her breasts, his favorite body part of hers by far. He reached inside to roll her nipples between his fingers and felt her shiver and tighten around him. That was all it took for him to reach for the clasp and let the bra fall away from her, using his hands to spin her body around just enough for his mouth to reach forward and lick her nipple, a sensation he knew she loved.

In a way, her reaction was more intense than usual because he didn't hear her oral confirmation. He leaned forward a little more, his neck aching but worth every bit of pain as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, nibbling lightly in a way that made her feel so good he could feel her getting tighter around his cock.

His mouth released her breast. "Are we good here, guys? Do we need anything else?"

"Why? You got somewhere else to be?" Zeke playfully teased him, but secretly knowing that Tobias had been trying to devote more energy to Tris that he had been able to initially.

Tris didn't want to get up, but Tobias had to sign off of the call without giving away what they were actually doing. And she knew if his video never reappeared, his friends would tease both of them about it for weeks. Reluctantly, she stood up and sauntered over to the bed, climbing on to give Tobias a full view of her behind.

He double checked his own clothing and then turned his video back on, trying to hurry up the goodbyes and closing comments. Glancing to the side, he saw Tris's hand drift down between her legs, slowly spreading them in a way that just blocked his view of her pussy, and he couldn't wait to get back inside of her.

Her eyes slowly drifted to his and his entire body ached to get back to her, get back inside her, get his mouth and hands all over her. Reaching down, he pumped his aching cock a couple of times as he said goodbye to his friends and disconnected the call before Zeke even finished his entire goodbye. It only took seconds for his body to cover hers on the bed.

"So fucking sexy," he said as he ran his tongue and lips over her body, nipping at her and letting his fingers wander equally on the places his mouth didn't reach.

"I want you inside me," Tris breathily moaned, squirming to get closer to him.

Tobias didn't make her wait, slipping back inside of her immediately. A strangle of sounds came from her, and he couldn't help but bask in the pleasured look she wore on her face. He loved to look at her when they had sex, but especially when she looked like she was feeling just as incredible as he was. The pure happiness and satisfaction she wore on her face made him want to get her off over and over.

He sat back and pulled out of her, only to flip her over onto her stomach and enter her again. He hovered her body over hers, closely pressed against her as he drove in and out of her at a new angle, and immediately he knew this was hitting exactly the right place.

"Oh… my… god…" she barely managed to get out, gasping for breath as his hand gripped her hip tightly.

"If you're going to do that during all my meetings, we're never leaving quarantine." His deep voice rumbled in her ear. "That mouth felt so fucking good."

He nipped at her ear and she sighed contently before responding. "I'll do it whenever you want, baby."

Tobias knew she wasn't lying, and hearing her admit that turned him on even more. He pulled out, rolled over, and pulled her on top of him. As soon as she slid down on him, Tobias knew this was how they'd finish. The red of her chest was creeping up to her neck, and he pulled her forward to latch on to her nipple.

"Ride my cock," he instructed, although Tris has already started grinding back and forth. One hand reached back to grab a handful of her ass, the other finding the breast that wasn't in his mouth. While neither of them were afraid to experiment, Tobias loved coming back to this position, watching Tris move on top of him so his hands could explore every inch of her body. They were anything but routine, and he always made sure to pleasure her in any way he could think.

She let out a soft moan when he smacked her ass, and he did it again in response. "I love the way you ride me," he said while briefly releasing her nipple from his mouth. "I want you feel you dripping all over me."

"Yes," Tris whispered softly. "God, yes."

He switched to her other nipple, but kept his eyes on her face as he slipped his hand around to her ass, slipping a finger inside her hole.

She let out a jumble of sounds as her face contorted. Tobias noticed the way her left shoulder dipped down, the unique way he could tell that Tris was about to let go, and he licked her nipple again before whispering. "Let me feel it, baby."

Tris felt herself snap, that insane sense of pleasure wash through her as she tightened around him and let him take over, driving up and into her in his own pleasure. She wasn't sure what the noises were that came out of either of them but didn't care. Her orgasm was so powerful she felt her legs tingle, her breathing so deep she barely managed to avoid collapsing.

"Holy shit," he whispered as he removed his finger. "That was incredible."

"Yeah," was all she could muster in agreement.

It took a few minutes for their breathing to steady, their bodies to regain all senses. Tris glanced down at their messy bodies and looked over at Tobias. "We're going to need to shower."

His eyes met hers for only a moment before he nodded in agreement, his eyes twinkling. "And while we're in there, we're gonna do **that** again."


End file.
